


Stiles, Meet Douche-y Derek!

by Happybeam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF!Stiles, College!AU, Douchebag!Derek, It'll make sense, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Persona Inspired. If you dont know what this is thats ok, Werewolves exist!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happybeam/pseuds/Happybeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets accepted into Hale University on a full-ride scholarship but he will soon figure out there is a secret within the school borders...<br/>It's magic and werewolves, I mean just read the tags guys xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Stiles gets to school

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fanfic ever, constructive criticism would be awesome.  
> I'm trying to decide on the length, I'm thinking of maybe like maybe 7?  
> Well, we'll see :D

People who see Stiles walking on the streets chatting the ears off of random strangers assume he’s stupid, or crazy…maybe both. Little do these people know that behind that over-energized teenager is a genius that has a 4.7GPA and a 2370 on his SATs under his belt (He may or may not had lost 2 points on his essay because he may or may not had went completely off topic about Martians and how they could totally defeat space ninjas… don’t ask…). And that’s why we start the story with Stiles and his dad driving to the front of a gate to one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States, Hale University.

“Woah…” Stiles whispered as his dad drove him to the front of the school. The giant school looked like a castle straight from a fairytale, and not even the evil ones, it was the really fancy “Kind and Just Ruler” one. It was white with beautiful symbols drawn across the school that made modern art look like child’s play. Behind the school was a great big forest that would make any hiker explode with happiness. To the left was a quad with smaller buildings which looked like it was dedicated to specific departments. To the right were the dorms where people who could afford it could live. Overall, it could be compared to be more awesome than where the Olympic athletes were staying… well maybe without as much sex.

“Thank the lords you got that scholarship son…” said Sheriff Stilinski started saying as they pulled up to the gates. 

Stiles didn’t let him finish, he heard this too many times already. “Alright dad, I get it, I’m a smarty-pants!” Stiles said in his usual cheeky way. “Besides, I think I only won because I get obsessive about research and I just wrote the best personal statement ever. Hey! Did you know that this school is actually split into two sections? The main castle thing..” Stiles waved at the huge castle-like building “is only for the “Elite”” (He actually made air quotes) “students, whatever that means. I’m only studying over thereeeee” said Stiles as he swung his arm over to the smaller buildings to the left.

“Hey watch it!” his dad complained as Stiles’s arm almost smacked the Sheriff in the face “I happen to like my face the way it is thank you.”

Stiles chuckled, “Hmm, I feel like it could use a few tweaks here and there…” he started, but then he saw his dad’s “I’m about to threaten you with no allowance” face so he finished with “but the face as a whole is just wonderful. Model material! You know you should try out for some modeling gigs, the ones with the police officers you know? And definitely not take away your favoritest son’s allowance right?”

The sheriff actually laughed “Maybe you should get a job then, you are… ah… how did you put it? “The sexiest adult who could totally pick up the girls AND the guys” was it?”

The moan that filled the car was loud, like really loud, so loud that this narrator has no idea how the hell to tell you how loud it was. “Oh my god dad, you promised never to say that ever again!” Stiles’s face was in his hands. 

“Well, I needed some way to get you to be quiet,” his dad teased “besides, we’re here at Hale University, a school I never thought you would be able to get into!” 

“Oh hell naw!” Stiles said as he playfully smacked his dad’s shoulder. 

“Let’s just hurry up and move this furniture so we can go to this great diner I heard about…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours and 2 delicious burgers later (Yes, Stiles had two, he’s a fatass, deal.) he was finally in his dorm room. He was surprised he even got a dorm room since it was about 20 grand a year for these beautiful rooms, but his scholarship covered it. Stiles walked around awe-struck at the expensive furniture and the carpeted ( CARPETED!) floors. The room he was sharing with one Scott McCall was larger than his living room… 

“Damn these rich people…” Stiles muttered just as the door swung open.

“What was that?” said the kinda-good-looking-but-not-really guy questioned.

“Huh? Oh I was just rambling to myself, I do that a lot! Hey I don’t think we met before.” Stiles smiled wide, “My name is something no one will ever be able to pronounce so you can call me Stiles! I really like reading up on mythology and I absolutely love coffee, can’t live a day without it. I’m going to major in journalism because that is totally the best paying job out there and it’s not stressful at all. My favorite game is Persona 4 and I hope we can be good friends” Stiles stopped for a moment to glance at the boy who at this point had a dopey grin on his face. “Wow! You lived through a whole rant, you deserve a medal for being an awesome roommate!”

“It was interesting. I’m glad I’m not stuck with some creepy kid who sits in the corner all day” he smiled at Stiles. “At least you don’t seeeeem creepy. By the way, my name is Scott McCall, good to meet you.” Scott said as he reached out his arm for a handshake.

Stiles had to stop himself from saying “I know” because that totally falls into the “I’m a creeper who looked up the history of my roommate” category. “Good to meet you too, I was scared I was gonna meet a crazy roommate who hated it when people talked. It would’ve been a very terrible year for the both of us…” Stiles trailed off.

“Haha, well I gotta finish moving this stuff in before curfew kicks into effect.” Scott said as he walked back out the door without boxes in his arm this time.

“Was he holding onto the boxes the whole time I was ranting?” Stiles thought as he went out the door as well. “Heeeeyyyyyy Scottttttt, need a hand? And what do you mean curfew?” Stiles screamed out the door.  
“Don’t worry about it! I got this dude!” Scott screamed back. He was already down the 2 flights of stairs to the front of the dorm room grabbing stuff out of his car. “And yeah, curfew is set to 10pm during the first semester.”

Stiles was confused, he didn't research any of this before he came here. “When was the curfew set in place…?” Stiles wondered quietly, well as quietly as Stiles could make it.

“Errr… just last week I think, there was an orientation meeting held at the main school building,” Scott replied.

“Wha? I heard nothing about a meeting!” Stiles had never felt so out of the loop about something he researched.

“Well, ya know, things happen.” And Scott was already in front of the door with the rest of his boxes in hand as he smiled and said in a very innocent way, “ Hey by the way, do you know how to cook?”

And that’s how Stiles got roped into cooking a low-salt yet delicious meal for his new friend who happened to not be a douche bag, great success!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course Stiles couldn't be lucky forever. The very next day he ran into (Stiles was literally running down the halls to his first class) another student in an outside hallway, featuring a grand fountain; a sexy student if Mini-Stiles had anything to say about it. Although it was mostly Stiles that got flung to the ground as the solid wall of muscle looked down.

“Oh shit, my bad!” Stiles said as he started picking up the books he dropped. 

“No shit,” the boy said as he picked up the last textbook. “Yours?” He said as he pointed the book at Stiles.

“Oh yeah, thanks!” Stiles chimed as he reached out for the book.

“Then catch,” said the boy nonchalantly.

“Oh ok… say what?!” Stiles exclaimed as the book was flying meters away from the hand that was once holding it.

“What the fuck?!” Stiles screamed as he pointed a finger accusingly at the stranger.

“You don’t run into a Hale and get away with it,” said the very sexy but really an asshole man as he walked away. 

PLUNK! Stiles turned and saw his textbook (70 dollars) fall into the fountain. Ohhhh that bitch was going to get it now… Stiles ran up to the fountain, picked up the book, \ran up to the boy, and screamed “Hey HALE!”

The boy turned around in a way that would either make you fall heads-over-heels for him, or would make you want to punch him in the face. Currently, Stiles was feeling the latter. So like any reasonable man in this situation (Which Stiles totally claimed he was in) threw the book as hard as he could at the man and watched as the book collided with his utterly perfect yet jerk-tastic face.

The boy watched in bewilderment as Stiles then turned and walked away confident that what he did was the correct action. Stiles then resorted to ranting to himself to calm himself down, it helped him think about the problem logically after all.

“What kind of asshole thinks he freaking owns the place, fucking HALE” he mumbled as he walked through the corridor no one was in since the bell rang while he was mad. “And now I’m late to class, all because of the jerk face decided it would be fun to throw my book across the field into the fountain.” But then it hit him, “Hale… where have I heard that before?” he thought as he got into his classroom, 8 minutes late. 

“I see a student thinks he’s above the rules coming to class late on his first day at school.” The professor stated in a mock understanding voice.

“Sorry, I had a incident…” Stiles began.

“We do not accept excuses here at Hale University , student, now get to a seat and be quiet” the professor barked, “now as I was saying…”

Stiles ignored the next part as he walked over to his seat. Hale University… No one messes with a Hale… Finally, Stiles put the pieces together, he may or may not have just thrown a wet textbook at the most powerful student at this school…

Shit.


	2. In Which Stiles Spends Time With Not-As-Douchey-But-Still-Quite-Evil-In-A-Nice-Way Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, meets Mr. Meaniehead's (Derek) sister and gets a gets a good talk in. Oh and the magic starts this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again with chapter 2. This is actually a work in progress so I'm not sure how fast I can get these out xP  
> I'm hoping for once a week but it'll depend on my workload.  
> Oh, and I forgot to mention that ill put in tags as they come in :D  
> Hope you're all enjoying my unbeta'd work, I know I had fun writing it

Stiles tried to concentrate on the class, he really did, but it’s kind of hard when he had just realized that he was screwed. His whole 12-step plan to be popular at new school had been ruined just because he couldn’t just grumble and deal with the big sexy asshole like a normal person.

He mindlessly went through the rest of the day with nagging feeling something bad was going to happen and if it’s anything like those television shows with bullying in them, it wasn’t going to end well for him…

Nothing happened that day, or the next day, or the day after that, or even the day after that. Stiles was confused… no -- more like baffled that nothing happened. But that doesn’t mean that Stiles wasn’t relieved that he didn’t have to deal with drama. He could barely deal with the small town drama in Beacon Hills that doesn’t even involve him, how could he possibly be the center of his own drama?

How wrong he was…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first Friday since school started and he finally got to start his mythology class, it was only a one unit class so it didn’t meet up very often. Stiles felt ready to tackle any mythology from any civilization, it was supposed to be the best class ever.

However, when he walked in he saw not a normal lecture hall that can fill thousands of people on bad days, but a small (well, as small as any rich and prominent school would build, so like the size of 3 normal classrooms) dark room with a bunch of circular tables that can fit maybe 3 or 4 people. He squinted to see the far board and saw in large letters FORTUNE TELLING and he immediately stepped back.

Right into a sexy lady, like someone who could rival Mr. Doucheyhead (Stiles had named him earlier that week because he didn’t want to tell Scott that he had messed with a Hale) in sexiness level. 

“What’s wrong kid?” The lady said with a smile.

“I don’t think I’m in the right class….” he began before he was cut off by her.

“You wanted to get to mythology right? Sorry that class got cancelled this year because not enough people were interested in it, we introduced this class instead.”

“Wait… we?” Stiles said weakly. The lady smiled with her brilliant teeth.

“Yes. We, as in my family.”

“This is going to sound stupid but, uhmmm… can you tell me your name?”  
“Is this how you hit on all the ladies?” The lady said with a laugh as she held up her hand. As Stiles took the hand and started shaking she continued, “Laura, Laura Hale.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class was horrible, well the first few minutes of it anyway. Why? Laura had decided Stiles needed to introduce himself as well and he had never felt so awkward talking about himself. She had also decided to sit at the same table as Stiles as the lecture started and he couldn’t help but think that this was going to end badly for him.

Nooooooo! Why is a Hale sitting here, at this table, with me? I thought I was done with this mess. Is this some weird plan to get back at me? Get me to fall in love with the female embodiment of sexiness and then break my heart? Is this sick revenge going to ruin my life? Oh no! What if she makes me think that she likes me and then she brings me to the woods where she says we’re going to make out and then shoots me?

“Revenge?” Laura said with a glint in her eyes.

“Huh? What? What are t-t-talking about?” Stiles managed to stutter out. Laura smiled a smile that would make a wolf whimper.

“You said that all out loud; now spill, why would I want to do anything malicious to you?” She questioned.

Stiles looked at the teacher with an expectant look as if the teacher could save him. Maybe call him out on being a kid with a big mouth but unlike his High School teacher, this one did not even try to break up the conversation even though it was incredibly loud for a class. It probably had to do with the fact he was talking to Laura.

“I threw a book at your brother,” Stiles mumbled too quietly for anyone to hear.

Well apparently not everybody couldn’t hear because the next thing he knew Laura was laughing, like really loud with tears coming down the eyes laughing. Everyone stared at them but no one said anything, because really? Messing with a Hale was generally seen as a bad idea(Stiles you dumbass). Grabbing Stiles hand, she pulled him outside still laughing (but not quite as loud as before). When they stepped outside, Stiles finally worked up the nerve to speak.

“Dude, what the hell, we were in class!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Psh, whatever. You’re coming with me, let’s go.” She said as she brushed off the accusation.

Oh no! This is the part where she brings me to the woods and murders meeeee!

“You know you said that out loud again right?” Laura said with a mischievous smile. “And no, I’m not murdering you, I’m bringing you out to dinner.”

“Why?” Stiles said bluntly, and maybe with just a hint of fear, if hint is like the amount of lime in key-lime pie.

“Because.” She replied with a smile.

“Because what!?” Stiles said exasperated. 

“Because because.” She said before she pulled Stiles into the Diner he had eaten in with his dad.

“Why are all the Hales so frustrating!” He sighed as he sat down in the booth.

“So… Tell me, how’d it happen?” She said with an amused smirk.

“It isn’t that complicated, I ran into him, he picked up my textbook and threw it into a water fountain, so I grabbed my book and threw it at this face and walked(well he ran but no ones needs to know that) away.” Stiles said with a grimace.

“Haha, that’s why Derek was so wet when he came home on Monday!” 

“It was a big paperback textbook, of course it would!” Stiles said smugly since it didn’t seem like it would matter to Laura if his brother got wet.

After that things eased up between the two, and they chatted away making witty remarks about different people walking in and out of the store until finally…

“Crap! Its getting late and I need to talk to talk to the professor about what I missed!” Stiles moaned as he started leaving the booth.

“Here.” Laura said “Notes from today’s class.”

“How…How did you get that? You were here with me this whole time.” Stiles said curiously.

“Hales have their ways Stiles.” She said brightly. “Oh wait, you’re going to need to pick up so stuff for this class though… I think we’re starting with tarot cards.”

“Tarot cards huh? Isn’t that stuff all just mumbo jumbo?” Stiles said skeptically.

“Hmm… not everything supernatural is exactly unreal” She said with a tone that made Stiles think she had an inside joke, and he wasn’t inside. “Anyway, you should go back to the professor and pick it up, everyone should have gotten a deck.” Then she turned around and signed something on a napkin, “Give this to the professor and he should excuse you for ditching class.”

“Hey! You MADE me skip!” Stiles said with a huff.

“Yeah yeah, just take it and go.” Laura said as she got up and handed the napkin to Stiles, “It was fun speaking with you, we should do this again sometime.” 

“I’ll see you next Friday!” Stiles called after her as he himself started to leave as well.

As Stiles walked towards the classroom he remembered something Laura told him back in the beginning of the situation.

“Wait…” Stiles thought aloud (on purpose this time), “Why would the only thing Laura notice about Derek be the fact that he was wet, and not the bruises?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles got to the classroom, the lights were actually on. There was only one person in the room when he went in, the professor.

“Well, hello Laura’s “friend”.” And yes, for your information Stiles could hear the quotation marks.

“Uhm… Hi. Laura told me to give you this,” Stiles said as he handed the napkin to the professor, “and I’m really sorry I had to cut your class sir.”

“Call me Dr. Deaton,” he said as he took the napkin. His forehead wrinkled as he read the note. This was weird because when Stiles had read it, nothing there seemed out of the ordinary. Stiles snapped back to reality when Dr. Deaton spoke again, “ You still need a deck of tarot cards yes?”

“I cant get my own if it’s too much trouble…” Stiles began before he was interrupted. (And seriously, why does everyone keep interrupting him today?)

“It’s fine,” Dr. Deaton said as he reached into his cabinet and took out an worn-out box. “ It’s a bit old but I assure you it is top quality.”

Stiles wanted to tell him that he would rather have a new set and would be happy to buy it himself but something told him that refusing a gift from the professor whose class you skipped would be a bad idea… not to mention the feeling that the cards was meant for him.

“I must be going crazy,” Stiles thought as he took the box.

“Thank you,” Stiles said to the professor. Looking at his watch it was 9:30PM “Oh crap, I need to get back to my dorm in 30 minutes! Damn curfew!”

Deaton smiled as he panicked, wow, that’s not very nice… (Something in the back of his mind said that making Laura laugh really loud during class wasn’t nice either)

“Well, it was nice meeting you Stiles, take good care of the cards and they’ll take care of you.” Dr. Deaton said as he walked back towards the desk.

Stiles assumed this was where he would leave so he awkwardly waved goodbye and left the room.

Half-way home, he started became increasingly curious about the tarot cards in his deck. He took out the box and lifted the lid and saw cards with… nothing. The cards were blank. “What the hell!? Ugh, getting trolled by a teacher on my first week of school…” Stiles complained to nobody, “I should have checked before he said bye to me!”

Then another thought hit him. 

“Wait, how did he know my name, I never introduced myself…” Stiles thought, but he was interrupted by the beeping of his watch, it was 10:00PM. Before Stiles could even think that now he was going to get in trouble by the campus police, he heard a loud howl, and it didn’t seem friendly.

He could see his dorm in the distance, maybe a five minute sprint, so he ran as fast as he could but before he could make it something ran into his view. It looked like a wolf but wolves don’t live near here… and they aren’t normally so big! Panicked, Stiles stepped back and stared as the blue-eyed wolf/big-doggy-thing looked at him. Then it leaped.

“Craaaaaaaap” Stiles thought as he was about to shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see himself get murdered.

And then there was only white.


	3. In which Stiles deals with Mr.No-Answer Dr. Deaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns about the magic he has after escaping death, fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others xP  
> Anyway, I have this story figured out and the type of magic Stiles has but I just didn't think it was very realistic (even in fantasy standards) for Stiles to accept everything in on swoop.  
> Also, sorry for no Derek in awhile! He's coming soon, I promise D:

Wait… he wasn’t dead. Success! A not dead Stiles is a successful Stiles! But what the hell happened?

Stiles vision became clearer as the light disappeared. The giant wolf-dog-thing was looking at him with this irritated expression as if to say “What the hell? You were supposed to let me kill you. Sigh, stupid prey can’t even get his role straight.” Not to say Stiles wasn’t happy to be, you know, not eaten. 

So now Stiles had to decide what he was going to do. There was still a giant wolf (He’s just going to stick with that) in the way so he can’t go to his dorm. The other option was to go back to Deaton, hope he was still there, and ask him to save his wimpy-ass (Stiles is not below self-depreciation to save his own life). But before Stiles could go through with his little cost benefit analysis, he noticed a similar light that saved him coming from the box Dr. Deaton had given him. 

Apparently, a giant wolf trying to kill him wasn’t more powerful than his curiosity (that cat story is starting to make a lot more sense now) so Stiles quickly glanced down. What he found was a single glowing card; looking closer he saw a beautiful image of boy and his dog. Looking further down the card he saw 2 words, “The Fool”.

“The Fool?” Stiles said with a questioning tone.

Suddenly, the card in his shattered (How!? It’s made of cardboard! Right?) and a huge circle appeared underneath him. A new blue light was shining brightly from underneath him, and mysterious symbols were being written in the same blue light quickly below him. 

“What the!?” Stiles exclaimed.

The author would like to note that if you are being attacked by a giant wolf thing, please do not do what Stiles did and get distracted, the wolf thing might not wait for you to finish doing whatever the hell could distract from a giant wolf thing. Stiles really needs to listen to this author more often…

The wolf charged again, hoping to not be interrupted again by an annoying light. However, this time something different happened. Instead of being blinded once again by a white light, blue light traveled out of the circle onto the wolf, wrapping itself around the wolf, holding it to the ground. 

“Holy Crap!” Stiles said as he stared awestruck at the wolf. 

“Less gawking and more walking Mr. Stilinski,” a familiar voice said from behind him. 

Turning around he saw Dr. Deaton looking perfectly calm about the situation and his confusion took over his previous awe. 

“What the…” Stiles started asking but then, like always, he was interrupted.

“Just follow me,” Dr. Deaton commanded as he started walking back towards the classroom, “and you may even live through the night.”

Considering he had already considered groveling at his feet for help, he followed Dr. Deaton.

“But what about that wolf thing? What are we going to do with it?” Stiles asked Dr. Deaton after about 30 seconds (An overstatement by the way).

“It will be gone by the end of the night, for now you have to understand what just happened and what it means.” Dr. Deaton said in a serious tone. Stiles has only spoken to Dr. Deaton once, but even he could see this was a time to listen.

Dr. Deaton continued, “As expected, the cards have responded to you, but it happened much sooner than anticipated.” Dr. Deaton reached out and grabbed Stiles’ box and proceeded to inspect it for a good 3 or 4 hours, (okay it was like minutes but Stiles is impatient). “Ah…” Dr. Deaton said in his wise-old-man tone, “I see…”

Before Stiles even knew it he was standing in front of a campus house for the teachers.

“Please, step in,” Dr. Deaton said “and I will explain this in detail.”

Stiles stepped into the house and saw a perfectly normal living room. Noticing the professor taking off his shoes, he did so as well. Dr. Deaton proceeded to sit in the arm chair so Stiles went and sat on the couch. The only thing separating them was a single table. Just a moment had passed when they had sat down when a blue cloth had come up from seemingly no where and spread across the table.

“Do you believe in fortune-telling, Stiles?”

“No…It’s just a bunch of vague statements used to trick people.” Stiles responded.

“In many cases, yes, you would be correct,” Dr. Deaton said as he opened up Stiles’ box of cards, “but in rare cases, these cards you hold can control the future in one way or another.”

“You’re speaking in a way no one from this century will understand professor. What do you mean?” Stiles said with a huff.

Dr. Deaton smiled as he pulled out every card, all 21. Of the cards, only one had a picture on it.

“Wait… I’m sure the card shattered earlier, how can it be here?” Stiles said as he noticed Number 0, The Fool.

“Look at the clock and tell me what time it is.” Dr. Deaton responded.

“It’s…” Stiles looked at the clock “12am? How is that possible! When I left it was only 10!”

“When I had found you it was already nearing midnight. Time is relative after all, and Number 0 can do amazing things, but that also makes it the most dangerous.”

“Number 0 as in the card?” 

“Precisely. The 21 cards hold the 21 major arcane which represents 21 aspects of the human psyche. Number 0 is the card that represents new beginnings and infinite possibilities. When you were in danger, you must have subconsciously thought about moving forward with your life, which the card must have interpreted as moving through time.” 

“But that doesn’t explain why the card came back after it shattered.” Stiles said with a disbelieving note. 

“You’re asking about the card instead of disbelieving that any of this is happening, an interesting student you are,” Dr. Deaton said with an amused smirk.

“There’s no point pretending that this isn’t happening. I saw a giant wolf, I saw a magic circle, and I don’t see you denying this. I might as well learn as much I can now and panic later,” Stiles reasoned to both himself and Dr. Deaton, “besides, that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Cards return to their original owners at the stroke of midnight ever midnight. Given this, a card can only be used once per day before it disappears.”

“I see… so why did I only get Number 0, and not say Number 1, The Magician?”

“For someone who doesn’t believe in fortune telling, you know quite a bit about the tools involved…” Dr. Deaton mused.

“I google for fun, now please answer my question!”

“You unlocked Number 0 yourself, you are the one who has infinite magical potential, a new milestone in your life.” Stiles gasped and Dr. Deaton continued, “and before you ask, unlocking other cards is extremely difficult.”

The only thing Stiles could say in his shocked state was, “Why me?”

“You have the Spark, Stiles, that is all I know.”

“Well… now what?”

“You have a choice. You can return the cards to me and have nothing to do with what is going on and you can go back to your normal life. On the other hand, we can work to unlock every card and turn you into a great wizard.”

Even with that Stiles could see Dr. Deaton was hiding something…

“Is it going to be…dangerous?” Stiles asked.

“Of course, no great future has an easy road.”

“Can I go home and think about it some more?”

“Of course, please inform me of your decision by next Friday.”

Stiles nodded and got up. “Is it safe for me to go home yet?”

“Considering it is now 3am, then yes, there should now be no more beasts wondering around.”

Stiles sighed, he knew he was going to be tired as a dog running away from the owner after it escapes the house. 

After picking up his cards, he started heading out the door, but before he left the building Dr. Deaton said one more thing.

“Remember, infinite possibilities also means infinite number of outcomes. Do not bring out and use Number 0 without a great need to do so. If used incorrectly or for nefarious purposes, it can potentially lead to the destruction of everything.”

With those final words, Stiles traveled back to his apartment.

This is going to be a long year for Stiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and you can look up the rest of the tarot cards if you want, but it kind of ruins the surprise later!


	4. In Which Stiles spends quality time with douche-Derek and Anti-Douche-Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to figures out what Scott's secret is after a crazy night only to find himself facing Derek again!

Stiles walked into his apartment extremely confused. Surprisingly, Scott was still awake when he opened the door.

“Stiles! What happened? I tried calling you, I tried texting you, where the fuck were you!?” Scott screamed, “I was so worried!”

Before Stiles was able to respond, Scott jumped on Stiles (like he literally jumped from the couch to Stiles). The moment Scott landed on Stiles, there was a soft growl.

“Wait… What was that?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Scott said quickly.

“Scott… Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No.”

“Scott…”

“There’s nothing, I’m not hiding anything.”

Now that Stiles thought about it, Scott was always a little weird. He had all these small qualities that wouldn’t be weird by themselves but together…

Suddenly, Stiles’ mind supplied him with numerous accounts of weirdness. Scott’s habit of rubbing against him even though he was straight. Scott’s body always feeling warmer than his own. Scott’s ability to carry objects just a bit heavier than any normal human of Scott’s size could possibly carry.

Any human.

What if that wolf-thing wasn’t a wolf but a…

“Scott, I need to check something, can you get off me?” Stiles asked tiredly.

Realizing that he was still on top of Stiles, Scott let go of him and stepped back guiltily.

“I’ve had a long night, I don’t think you would believe me…” Stiles said quietly, “Or maybe you would.”

Scott looked a little shocked at these words.

“I’m tired, I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Stiles asked as he walked back to his room.

Not waiting for an answer Stiles walked into his room and closed the door. Even though he was extremely sleepy from the night, he booted up his computer; there was research to be done.

As the computer booted, Stiles looked out the window.

A full moon.

“What is my life?” Stiles moaned as he dropped into his seat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up with his head on his keyboard and drool coming out of his mouth. It was already 12PM.

“Thank the lords for weekends…” Stiles mumbled.

He had found a lot of information over the last few hours he had researched. If Stiles put his mind to something, he could be incredibly productive.

The most important thing he had found was the existence of wolf’s bane. According to various scientific sources, this was a pretty harmless plant that contains a small amounts of poison but unless eaten in large quantities is quite harmless.

However, according to more superstitious websites, depending on the breed, wolfs bane can cause many different effects on werewolves. Apparently, wolf’s bane refers to any plant that causes an abnormal effect on a werewolf, and boy were there a lot of them. 

Multiple sources indicated that cinnamon was considered a mild type of wolf’s bane, one that was supposed to be very tempting to werewolves when served to them. Which might explain Scott’s undying obsession with Stiles’ super delicious cinnamon cookies. 

Stiles has his suspicions about Scott, but Stiles knew that if he just went up to Scott and said, “Hey I think you’re a werewolf, are you?” Scott would either look at him as if he was crazy or lie. Considering what happened last night, Stiles suspected the latter.

When Stiles left his room to go to the bathroom, he didn’t see Scott around. Quickly doing his morning business(no not jacking off, jeez. Stiles was going to brush his teeth!), he decided he needed to go on with an experiment.

He went to the local super market determined to make his cookies once again, and if he has to play dirty to find out the truth, then he will. 

After a uneventful hour of shopping, Stiles left the supermarket with a bagful of ingredients. As he walked back onto Hale University’s campus, he noticed someone. 

It was Laura!

Smiling, Stiles skipped towards her pointedly ignoring the envious stares from the other students (because not everyone gets to skip towards THE Laura Hale).

However, Stiles’ smile dropped when he saw who was next her…Mr. DoucheyMcSexyPants.

Stiles tried to stop himself and walk away but it was too late, Laura already noticed him. Before Stiles could get away, she already started walking over to him. He could always just walk away but pissing off another Hale… may not the best of ideas.

“Stiles!” Laura said, “How are you this fine afternoon?”

Stiles should have sensed her mischievous atmosphere before he started skipping over, he really should be better with it considering he always feels it before his dad tries to get him to make unhealthy food.

Waving weakly, Stiles said, “Oh hi Laura, I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Laura said happily. Pulling her brother next to her she said, “I want you to meet my brother Derek!” 

Oh god, it was like Laura was trying to him killed. She knew about what happened! How could she do this to him?

“Derek… hi! Uhm, sorry about throwing the book at you. It wasn’t polite but I was late for class and you’re kinda an ass for destroying my book. So you know what, I’m not sorry but I don’t want to start anything so how about we both admit that were assholes and just forget the whole thing. I mean since I’m already friends with your sister it should be all good right? Dammit I’m rambling again, I’m just going to shut up now.”

Laura laughed at his long speech. Derek just glared.

“No.” Derek said bluntly.

“What?” Stiles said stupidly.

“No I will not let it go,” Derek said as he walked towards Stiles, “You will pay.”

“Now don’t be that way Der~” Laura said practically sang as she held her brother back.

She then turned to Stiles and stage whispered, “Don’t worry about this baby, it comes with being the youngest child.” Peering into the bag she exclaimed happily, “Are those the ingredients for those oh-so-famous cookies I heard about?”

Oh yeah, Stiles had been bragging about his delicious cookies during dinner just the day before, how could he have forgotten?

Before Stiles could even respond, he noticed a mischievous grin form on her face. 

“Why don’t you make those cookies at our place?” She said to Stiles sweetly.

“He’s not stepping foot in MY home,” Derek stated angrily.

“You mean OUR home, Derek.” Laura said back to Derek with a you-are-such-an-idiot tone that only a big sister could use.

The next 30 seconds was really awkward for Stiles since he just stood there as the two siblings stared at each other. Eventually, Derek huffed and a faint, “Fine whatever.” could be heard. Grabbing Stiles’ arm, Laura dragged Stiles across the court yard towards their room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Which actually turned out to be more of a mansion. Now that Stiles thought about it, of course the Hale kids would live in the elite part of the campus. Their house was practically a mini palace, complete with a fountain in front of their house. It was near the forest so it had a beautiful backdrop. 

The kitchen was huge, complete with state-of-art cooking materials. In fact, it was bigger than Scott’s and Stiles’ room combined. Seeing Laura give him an approving look, he got started on the cookies.

The next 45 minutes or so were filled with (besides cooking) mostly Stiles and Laura having animated conversations with Derek making snaky remarks here and there. Both of them looked more relaxed than usual but Derek still looked like an grumpy-head. Suddenly…

“The doorbell? Hmm, no one usually comes around during this time. Derek, try not to kill Stiles while I’m gone.” Laura said lightheartedly as she walked towards the door.

“No guarantees,” Derek grunted.

A few moments passed before Stiles gave into the awkward silence.

“Sooooooo, how exactly are you going to make me pay for my crimes?” Stiles said jokingly.

“Snapping your neck or drowning you.” Derek replied icily.

“Oh come on! I’m making you cookies, my super delicious cookies! You can’t still be mad at me can you?”

“Watch me.” 

“Why are you such a douche Derek?” Stiles complained.

“Why are you so annoying?” Derek countered.

Grabbing a cookie off the cooling rack he ran over to Derek and waved it in front of his face. 

“I know you’ll like me after having one of these!” Stiles exclaimed cheekily.

It may not have been the best move getting all up in his face though because the next thing he knew Stiles was being slammed into the wall.

“Don’t.” Derek growled.

Stiles was caught by surprise but he didn’t feel scared like a normal person (well…Stiles isn’t a normal kid), instead he felt vengeful. Dropping the cookie he stared at Derek and thought, “I wish he would just fucking get off of me.” What happened next came to a surprise to the both of them. Like the night before blue light circled around Stiles and a card floated into the air.

“The fuck.” 

How Derek manages to make questions sound like statements Stiles will never know.

“Holy crap, why is the fool…” But he was interrupted (this is getting old) by the shattering sound. Only then did Stiles realize what he had accidentally done.

Blue light erupted from the ground and threw Derek into the opposite wall. Derek got up surprised but then suddenly he roared. Stiles could see his eyes turn red and his body transforming into something not human. One moment Stiles saw a giant blur ran at him and then the next Laura was standing in front of him. (Really, Stiles isn’t even surprised anymore, crazy shit just keeps happening to him)

Derek stopped in front of Laura and growled again.

“He’s dangerous.” Derek said to Laura as he kept an eye on Stiles.

“So are we,” Laura said calmly “but we don’t go around killing each other. Now tell me what the fuck happened and why there’s a hole in the wall.”

Stiles was amazed by the sheer power Laura’s voice held. Suddenly Derek looked human again and stepped back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining what happened Laura looked at Stiles and said with a small smile, “I knew I was right about you. That doesn’t really change the fact that you’re an idiot for shooting my brother across the room though.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine, since he basically healed from it in 2 seconds anyway. Next time be more careful about who you blast with your mojo”

“Of course.” Stiles said solemnly, it was hard to feel justified for his action when Laura was staring at him like that.

Then she turned to face Derek.

“What the fuck Derek? How could not control your temper, you’ve been a werewolf your whole life you dumbass.”

At these words Derek flinched. (Understandable. Anyone with an older sister understands how they can guilt trip you)

“I will speak to you later, for now, apologize.”

Derek glared at Stiles and after a few moments and then mumbled “Sorry…”

Grabbing Stiles’ arm for the second time that day, Laura led Stiles outside.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I didn’t think that this would happen. Derek is not a bad guy, he really isn’t.”

“Uhm, I didn’t get really hurt too badly or anything so it’s okay I guess.”

Unexpectedly, Laura hugged Stiles. “Derek just doesn’t know how to show his feelings, don’t give up on him.”

“I don’t understand why you’re saying these things Laura” Stiles said as he made the “D:” face.

“You’ll see, hopefully.” Laura said as if that explained everything.

Again, a blue light came from Stiles and circled the two of them. But this light was different, it was thinner and seemed to have a softer quality. Like the last time, a card came out, but it was blank.

“What’s going on?” Stiles said panicked.

“I have no idea, but it doesn’t seem bad…” Laura said with a confused expression.

With a flash the card started to become clearer. It depicted a women sitting on a throne, around her with a sparkling crown. Around her was a garden of various plants ranging from sunflowers to roses.

Reaching out Stiles snatched the card out of the air and the blue light disappeared. 

“It’s Number 3, The Empress.” Stiles stated with a shocked voice.

“It that supposed to represent me?” Laura asked with a serious voice.

“Maybe? I don’t really get it myself…” Stiles admitted sheepishly.

“Just ask Deaton as soon as possible, he’ll probably be in his office during office hours tomorrow.”

“Okay good idea!” Stiles said, “and uhm… thanks for saving me from your brother.”

“No problem Stiles, can‘t let my little baker be mauled now can I?” Laura said with a wink.

Laughing, Stiles started walking back to his dorm with a waving Laura behind him. Maybe today wasn’t so bad. All it took was an assault by Derek to become closer to Laura. Considering how awesome she is, Stiles would have to say that it was worth it.

Except… She took all the cookies. No cookies means no experiment!

Darn you Laura! You sneaky cookie-stealer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how this series is going to last. Considering its pace, I have to say its gonna go into the 20s (Chapter-wise)
> 
> Tell me how you like the pace so far. Is it too fast? Too slow? Just right? Let me know so I can make it better!
> 
> The Empress represents power, life, comfort among other things. I felt like this fit Laura really well and gave her this card.


End file.
